


And I Call It Magic

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, ashton's a werewolf, love a good friendship fic, meet the friends and bonding is really what this is, michaels a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: "Last week, Ashton had casually proposed the idea of Michael meeting his friends Calum and Luke for dinner. This idea would be less scary for Michael if it wasn’t for the fact that Calum and Luke are Ashton’s pack."Michael is probably unreasonable nervous to meet Ashton's pack.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And I Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/)  
> requested "I don't care what anyone else thinks" with Mashton but make it magic. Which, is absolutely perfect for me. Here's some Michael meeting Ashton's pack and being absolutely terrified of it.
> 
> As always, thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for telling me to just adjust the fic because I was worrying about it too much so here it is.

“What if they don’t like me?” Michael asks. He’s been biting his thumbnail, holding Ashton’s hand with his other. Michael’s nervous. He thought he would have gotten over his nerves for dating a werewolf considering he and Ashton have been dating for a month, but it seems that it’s not meant to be. Last week, Ashton had casually proposed the idea of Michael meeting his friends Calum and Luke for dinner. This idea would be less scary for Michael if it wasn’t for the fact that Calum and Luke are Ashton’s pack. Ever since Ashton relocated from Australia and his family pack in order to build his own life, Calum’s been Ashton’s best friend and pack mate. Luke’s a recent addition, Calum’s mermaid of a boyfriend, who Ashton’s only ever mentioned in passing. In fact, despite the fact that they’ve been dating a month, Michael has yet to meet Calum or Luke due to schedules. Even though Michael met Ashton at the pet store he and Calum own when he adopted Moose, his dog, Calum had the day off and he’s been working odd hours at the store since. Luke’s been busy helping spring brides pick out their dresses and Michael’s been busy with his own spring weddings and all the cakes that go into them on top of the usual bakery things. This is the first night in the whole month the four of them have been free enough to officially meet. Ashton had suggested a homemade dinner at the apartment the three of them share and Michael had agreed. He wants to meet Ashton’s pack mates. If he and Ashton are going to a long term relationship, it only makes sense that they should all meet. Michael wants them to like him and he wants to like them. 

Of course, that was a week ago and now Michael regrets agreeing. He’s been overthinking the whole thing ever since. Ashton’s pack isn’t going to like him. He’s a dumb fairy, with all his plants and his glitter everywhere and where there isn’t glitter, there’s flour from all his baking. Michael’s messy and loud and when he’s happy, he shines much too brightly. There’s no way Calum and Luke are going to like him. Luke’s a mermaid, cool salt air and effortless grace, and Calum’s a werewolf who owns a pet shop and gets to play with dogs all day. 

“There’s no need to be nervous Michael,” Ashton says, pulling Michael from the anxiety spiral that he’s going through on their walk.

“That’s easy for you to say. They’re your friends, they already like you.”

“They’re going to like you, Michael.”

“But what if they don’t? We’ll have to break up if your pack doesn’t like me.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I like you and that’s enough.”

“That’s such a load of shit. It’s your pack. You would be miserable if they didn’t like me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing they’re going to like you,” Ashton says, smiling as he presses a kiss to the back of Michael’s hand. Michael huffs, rolling his eyes, but blushing.

“Stop being reasonable,” he mumbles. Ashton laughs, face lighting up, dimple prominent on his cheek. Michael shoves his hand in his pocket, trying to stop himself for continuing to bite his nail. 

They make it to Ashton’s apartment without incident, opening the door to the smell of burning food and laughter. 

“Did you let Luke cook?” Ashton calls, laughing as he pulls Michael into the apartment. 

“I resent this line of questioning,” the tall blonde says, popping his head out of the kitchen to frown at Ashton. He’s terribly pretty, with curls and clear blue eyes, in the way only a mermaid can be, meaning he must be Luke. Michael would despair over his beauty if it wasn’t for the fact that Calum is clearly trying to fan the smoke of his failed cooking attempt away from the alarm. At least Michael can say he has one advantage over Luke.

“You have clearly set something on fire.”

“It could be Calum.”

“Please. Like Calum would attempt to cook,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes. Calum lets out a growl, Luke snickering under his breath.

“You left us in charge!”

“I left pasta to boil, sauce simmering, and I told you to heat up garlic bread. I left you the simplest instructions, which were to just watch them while I picked up Michael. How did you manage to start a fire?”

“Luke thought we should turn the oven heat up.”

“This is your fault for trusting us. You know better,” Luke says, pouting. Calum laughs again, coming over to press a kiss to Luke’s cheek in apology. Luke lights up immediately, turning to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Ashton coughs, pulling their attention back to him and eyes widening when they see Michael.

“Oh my god, hi! Hi! Sorry we’re, um...usually not like this,” Luke rushes out, trying to wipe his palms off on his pants, crossing the room, holding his hand out to Michael. Michael takes it tentatively, surprised when Luke pulls him into a hug. 

“Leave him alone Luke. Not everyone is as clingy as you,” Calum says, laughing as he comes up behind Luke, clapping Michael on the back, grinning. 

“Please. I was never as touchy till I met you wolves. Pack animals you are.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, cuddle bug,” Ashton teases. Michael feels something loosen in his chest, watching the way Luke dramatically huffs, the three of them clearly playing out an argument they’ve had before.

“Michael will agree with me. It was getting too dog in here anyway. Us non-wolves gotta stick together,” Luke says, winking at Michael, as he links arms with Michael. Michael blushes under Luke’s attention as he smiles, all dimples and laughing eyes.

“Hey! We’re wolves! You know this!”

“And you always call me fish, so!” Luke calls back, tugging Michael off towards the kitchen. He clips his hip on the doorway of the kitchen, blushing when he realizes Michael’s noticed. It eases some of the tension in Michael to know that even Luke’s as clumsy as he is. Luke turns to Michael, grinning once they’re in the kitchen, safe from any sharp edges or doorways. Michael finds himself at a loss for words, faced with the full force of Luke’s attention.

“Help me set up? We’ll let Ashton take care of the food before he starts smacking our hands. He can be such a “pack parent” sometimes,” Luke says, letting go of Michael to rummage around the kitchen, grab the plates and utensils. Michael takes the offered plates, letting Luke stack the forks and knives on top as he grabs glasses from the cabinets.

“You guys all seem pretty close.”

“Of course. Calum and I have been together for two years now. They practically adopted me into their pack within the second month of dating,” Luke says, leading them into the dining room area to set up the table. He can hear Ashton and Calum banging around in the kitchen, snarking at each other as they finish cooking.

“It’s never odd for you?”

“The closeness?” Luke asks, placing the glasses on the table and turning to Michael, taking the utensils from him.

“Yeah.”

“At first. I’m sure fairies are very similar to mermaids. We’re not very close outside of our immediate families and even then. I left my family pod when I was 18. Meeting Calum and seeing how close he and Ashton are, the idea of a pack and that family bond, was overwhelming at first. I almost broke up with Calum like four times in the first few months of dating because it was too much for me. All the expectations of a pack and the idea of what they wanted from me scared me. For so long, it was just the two of them. I was an added element that was unexpected.”

“What changed that?”

“We talked it out. Explained ourselves and realized that we liked each other enough to work past whatever awkwardness we were feeling. Open communication is the healthiest thing.”

“You should like my mum.”

“Well, she has good advice,” Luke says, leaning over to bop Michael on the nose. Michael scrunches his nose up, but smiles all the same in the face of Luke’s beaming smile. It’s hard to be unhappy in the face of Luke’s glow and shine. Luke keeps chatting with Michael, asking him about the weddings he’s working for, if brides are as annoying shopping for cakes as they are for dresses. It’s comfortable, easing Michael into a sense of security he’s not used to having around new people. It’s easy though, being around Luke, trading bridal stories with him until Ashton and Calum come into the dining room, carrying the pasta and what’s left of the garlic bread. They settle around the table, dishing out food. Calum asks about Moose, allowing Michael to launch into a story about the dog he’d adopted from their shop, getting to hear about Luke’s dog Petunia, who’s been sleeping in Calum’s and Luke’s room till they were sure about Michael meeting her, and the dog Calum’s semi-adopted from the store that he’s not allowed to bring home just yet. It feels like Michael’s always been here, just another part of their little pack, part of their family.

Eventually, they finish dinner and Ashton offers to walk Michael back to his apartment. Michael bids Luke and Calum good-bye, promising to make dinner a once a week occurrence for them. Ashton intertwines their fingers on the walk home, humming lightly under his breath along the way.

“So, what did you think?” Ashton asks, mock innocent.

“I liked them, but you already knew that.”

“I did.”

“Do you think they liked me?”

“Michael, they asked for this to become a regular thing. Luke asked if you could bring Moose by to meet Petunia. Calum wants you to bring dessert next time. I think they liked you.”

“Good. That’s good,” Michael says, nodding. Ashton laughs, stopping to pull Michael into a soft kiss. Michael returns the kiss happily, smiling into it. Ashton pulls back, resting their foreheads together.

“See? You had nothing to worry about. You’re practically pack already,” Ashton says. Michael smiles, trying to tamp down on the warmth he feels in his chest hearing the words. It’s too soon to be thinking about that, of being a permanent part of Ashton’s makeshift pack, of what it would be like to move in with Ashton, see them everyday, to be a part of a family. For now, Michael allows Ashton to hold his hand, walk him home, and to let himself think about the possibilities of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
